


勾引

by Mrtentacle



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrtentacle/pseuds/Mrtentacle
Summary: 这只是一个对共生体的小试验。





	勾引

**Author's Note:**

> •除了OOC和文其他都不是我的！  
> ·注意这是一个大家都黑（大家都是反派）的世界
> 
> 道具（暴卡）/触手/浴室（毒埃）play！！

如果说几天前埃迪还对这群半流体的生物抱有一丝畏惧，那现在他已经完全习惯了它们中的一个呆在他的身体里。  
“你的想法黑透了，埃迪。”毒液这么对他说的时候，埃迪正骑着自己的摩托车开往生命基金会为他提供的住所——一栋普通人买不起的海景别墅。埃迪没接话，于是毒液继续说：“但也许我会支持你的想法。”  
他明显感觉埃迪非常高兴听见自己这么说，他虽然没有回话，但露出了灿烂的笑容。  
实际上在埃迪停好车、喝完一瓶冰啤酒、脱掉衣服进入浴室之前他都没有“和毒液做爱”的想法。和外星人做爱？这像是卡尔顿那个科学狂人为了一些数据才会有的疯狂行为。  
埃迪站在镜子前，一只手搭在肩膀上。  
“身材不错，埃迪。”毒液突然说。  
被叫到名字的人咽了口唾沫。  
“想试试吗？”他的拇指顺着肌肉曲线往下，划过锁骨、胸前和腹部，毒液能够读到他的思想，埃迪很清楚他知道自己在想什么。  
毒液陷入沉默，埃迪转身走到打开的花洒底下，热水让他感到放松。  
“让我来帮你，埃迪。”黑色的流体控制住了埃迪往身下探的手。  
稍细的黑色出手缠住埃迪垂在双腿间的阴茎，埃迪仰头发出一声呻吟，电流般的快感从被抚慰的位置往上乱蹿。触手规律地收紧又放松，不痛不痒地蹭过头部，埃迪不满地粗喘着夹紧双腿，毕竟他的双手都被毒液束缚在身后无法动弹。  
不过即使这样的刺激还是让埃迪硬了，他原本疲软的阴茎逐渐抬起头，然后另一根触手圈住阴茎开始用力撸动，突如其来的猛烈快感让埃迪软了双腿，毒液在他彻底跪在地上之前把他扔进了放满水的浴缸。  
现在埃迪双腿大张搭在浴缸边缘，脸上泛出不正常的红，一部分因为水汽，另一部分是情欲。他浸在热水里的胸膛剧烈起伏着，黑色物质从他的腰间蔓延到胸口，同时用同样大小的力度玩弄起他的乳头。  
“吻我。”埃迪含混不清地请求道，“毒液。”  
氤氲的水汽模糊了毒液出现的那张看上去有些可怕的脸，他伸出长长的舌头舔过埃迪饱满而柔软的双唇，埃迪微微张开嘴，毒液的舌头立刻滑入那张诱人的嘴里。他刻意用力揉了一把埃迪已经贴到腹部的阴茎，让后者发出的所有呜咽只能哽在喉头。  
毒液在埃迪的口腔里肆意侵略，埃迪也很愿意配合，毒液的舌头每一次扫过他的舌头和牙龈都能引起一阵战栗，他轻微晃动着身体，被扰动的水流过他挺立的乳尖带去另一种难忍的快感。  
“呜……”埃迪轻声呻吟，热水湿润了他的穴口，他感觉有什么东西在身体里成形，慢慢侵入他预计自己即将被插入的地方，把他撑开、填满。  
“太快了、毒液！”埃迪小幅度地挣扎，不过毒液把他强行按在原地，他只能选择承受这些。  
被撑开的感觉越来越明显，埃迪扭着腰，但没有任何退路，他能感觉到身体里那根类似生殖器的东西的形状的时候他忍不住喊停，不过毒液并不会听他的请求，埃迪的肠肉紧紧吸着那根庞然大物，仿佛只要它轻轻动一下他的叫声就能掀翻屋顶。  
“不、不行的……别动！啊啊啊！”  
“你当然可以的，埃迪。”  
说了，毒液不会听埃迪的请求。在开始之前他让一根细小的触手从埃迪阴茎顶端的小口钻入，缓慢而坚定，疼痛和轻微的快感让埃迪以为自己就要被腐蚀掉，那根细小的触手扭动着到达最深处之后才停止，当然埃迪的呻吟也没有停过。  
紧接着埃迪后穴里的东西开始模仿性交的动作抽插起来，一瞬间埃迪绷紧身体试图阻止毒液的行动，但是只换来埋在他尿道的那根触手也开始抽插的。  
体温在来自毒液非人的“折磨”中升高，埃迪觉得自己被操得熟透了，他全身泛红，身后的东西不让他有任何放松地永远被填满，没有一丝空隙。  
在毒液猛烈的攻势下埃迪渐渐对抽插引出浪潮般的快感产生了习惯和依赖，他努力张大双腿迎合着毒液的侵入，前端传来的钝痛也很大程度地减轻了，插入身体里的物体上还出现了细小的凸起。  
毒液当然知道埃迪身体的全部敏感点，一段时间后他也终于关照到了那些地方，埃迪在他狠狠撞上自己的敏感点的时候长长地呻吟一声，蜷缩起身体不断地颤抖着，堵在尿道里的触手将所有体液悉数吸干。  
释放过后脱力的埃迪昏昏沉沉地靠在浴缸里，嘴唇有些红肿的嘴微微张着显得格外可怜。他的不应期里毒液也没停下动作，软糯的呻吟不断从埃迪微张的嘴里溢出。  
似乎是因为毒液，埃迪觉得自己这次的不应期格外短，透过清水埃迪甚至能看清自己被进入的样子，那让他感到莫名地兴奋，他拉长了脖子露出脆弱的脖颈，再次抬起头的阴茎随着毒液的动作磨蹭着腹部。  
毒液再次吻了埃迪，接着他的舌头扫过埃迪泛红的整个身体，包括埃迪的阴茎以及身下与他相连的位置，引得埃迪又一阵颤抖，他还用牙齿在胸前留下一些要花上一段时间才会消失的红色划痕。  
“啊……啊啊！”身后好像永无止境的剧烈的抽插中埃迪难以忍受地蜷缩起脚趾，最后身体那根类似人类生殖器的东西捅到了他身体的最深处，毒液还模拟人类的射精把液体注入埃迪的身体，只是比人类射精的量要大得多。埃迪平坦的小腹渐渐突起一个弧度。  
“停下，太多了！”难以忽略的饱胀感折磨着埃迪，他无意识地摇头拒绝，而毒液在他耳边用异常温柔的声音说：“坚持一会儿，埃迪。”  
埃迪原本架在浴缸边缘的双腿被毒液拉入水中，他把他转了一百八十度让他跪在足够宽敞的浴缸里，巨大的爪子从前面扣住了埃迪的整个肩膀，埃迪试图向上抬腰但是以失败告终，这个新姿势让他凸起的小腹更为显眼。  
重新插入身体的性器官让埃迪发出一声变了调的尖叫，毒液的另一只爪子揉捏着埃迪的臀肉，那里敏感的皮肤很轻易变成了色情的红。他让埃迪含着刚刚射入的液体凶狠地抽插起来，埃迪发出无力的哭叫，不过泪水和汗水全都进了浴缸，他断断续续地喊着“慢点”、“你太大了”和“好涨”，极大程度上满足了毒液的一些欲望。  
毒液在埃迪体内抽插了大概有五分钟才让他体内那些液体消失，这中间埃迪射了第二次。  
幸好浴缸有保温功能，否则他一定会感冒。埃迪在承受毒液的侵犯的时候迷迷糊糊地想。  
“只要有我在你就不会生病，埃迪。”  
那是在埃迪昏睡过去之前听到的最后一句话。  
——  
小总裁一只手撑着浴室的墙壁，他跪在放满热水的浴缸里，旁边的架子上是一根银灰色的按摩棒，另一只手带着薄茧的手指没入身后的入口浅浅地抽插着，热水随着他的动作流入身体里，他难耐地仰头吐出一口气，抽出手，拿过台子上的按摩棒。  
似乎他现在做的扩张还不太够，按摩棒进入时受了一些阻力，卡尔顿弓起腰，他能够清晰地感觉到它巨大的头部一寸寸打开自己的身体，撑在墙壁上的手逐渐握成拳，顶到前列腺的时候他动作一滞，但垂在腿间的性器官因为疼痛没有抬头的趋势。  
浴室外如果有人，他就会模糊地听见传出被情欲浸染的喘息声。  
“呜……”按摩棒几乎全部没入他的身体的时候卡尔顿软软地瘫坐在浴缸里发出一声呻吟。  
卡尔顿•德雷克是个漂亮的小婊子，当他用那双大眼睛看着你请求你的时候，你会相信他说的一切并且分毫不差地去执行他的命令。  
以前暴乱到处乱晃的时候听到过卡尔顿的一些员工是如何评价他的，同时他为此感到不怎么高兴，不过看在卡尔顿的面子上他放过了那些不怎么过分渣滓。  
其余的？当然是咬掉他们的头。  
卡尔顿需要做研究但暴乱想吃东西的时候他们通常分开行动，暴乱总是会按时回来。每次暴乱回去的时候卡尔顿一定在他家中的私人实验室里做实验，今天也不例外。  
不过他好像不怎么专注，一副坐立不安的样子。  
附在一只哈士奇身上的暴乱试探着走近卡尔顿，后者难得注意到他的到来回过头。  
“啊，欢迎回来，Roit。”  
他的声音带着一丝意味不明的沙哑，那双精明的眼睛蒙着一层水汽、眼神涣散。  
走路姿势也很奇怪。  
暴乱眯了眯眼睛，操纵着哈士奇的身体蹭蹭卡尔顿的手心，顺势进入卡尔顿的身体里。  
一瞬间暴乱就明白卡尔顿的异常究竟是什么造成的了，但是他还是没忘记把自己弄进来的那只哈士奇扔到窗外，暴乱觉得这个小生物还是挺可爱的，所以他把他放到了一楼的草坪上。  
“你就那么想被操？”暴乱说话时的热气喷洒在卡尔顿耳畔，他禁不住颤抖着夹紧了双腿，身体里按摩棒震动的感觉越发清晰。  
卡尔顿喘息着露出一个笑容：“求您操我，我的君主。”  
“别后悔，Carlton。”  
卡尔顿感到一阵眩晕，过后就被扔到了床上，好在他的床够大够软，但卡尔顿仍发出了难耐的、压抑的低吟，他身体内的按摩棒准确地顶到了他的敏感点。暴乱又让卡尔顿侧躺在床上屈起双腿，卡尔顿一副任人宰割的模样让暴乱难以自制。  
暴乱利落地扒光了卡尔顿下身的衣物，但他上身穿着过膝的白大褂，长长的衣服贴在出了一层薄汗、有些纤细的大腿上。  
一根银灰色的触手拉住按摩棒的底端恶劣地旋转着向外拉，卡尔顿呜咽着攥紧了床单，按摩棒上的凸起碾过卡尔顿的所有敏感点，原本已经有些抬头的阴茎彻底硬得淌水了。抽出的按摩棒被暴乱随意扔到地上，一阵空虚瞬间袭击了卡尔顿。  
“Riot, Riot…”卡尔顿将头埋在枕头里乞求着暴乱的侵犯。  
暴乱看着床上湿漉漉的美人，自然欣然答应了他的请求，银灰色的触手撩开衣服，从大腿内侧游走到臀缝间，他试探着戳刺穴口周围，还没来得及闭合的穴口反射性地收缩。  
“放松。”暴乱巨大的手抚过卡尔顿的侧脸，卡尔顿抓住那只手将手指纳入口中舔舐，暴乱轻轻拨弄着卡尔顿挑剔的舌头，唾液沾湿了他的双唇和嘴角，粗大的触手进入卡尔顿的身体的时候他哽咽了一声，发红的眼眶让他看上去好像马上就要落泪。  
有了之前的扩张，暴乱很轻松地进入了卡尔顿的身体深处将他饥渴的后穴填满。  
另外两根更粗的触手从卡尔顿背后伸出，其中一根揉了一把他的屁股，接着用适当的力度抽打起来，暴乱知道卡尔顿会喜欢这个的。另一根缠上卡尔顿的细腰，尖端扫过乳尖带来不适的酥痒，卡尔顿忍不住扭了扭腰。  
“唔、Riot，别……”卡尔顿半闭着眼睛乞求道，一只手始终保持着与暴乱相扣的姿势，上半身的温柔情景与下半身凶狠的抽插形成了巨大反差，细碎的呻吟不断从卡尔顿口中溢出，暴乱每一次都仔细关照过卡尔顿的所有敏感点。  
没多久卡尔顿只靠后面的刺激就达到了高潮，一股浓稠的精液溅在卡尔顿腹部，白色的半透明液体在卡尔顿颜色稍深的皮肤上显得格外淫靡。  
暴乱伸出舌头将卡尔顿腹部的精液悉数舔净，卡尔顿轻轻扭着腰对着暴乱露出迷茫的神情，暴乱很享受这个。  
卡尔顿感觉到自己身体里的触手又涨大了一圈，他发出了一声短促的尖叫。  
“距离天亮还有很长时间，Carlton。”  
=END=


End file.
